1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat exchangers and in particular to a heat exchanger with recessed fins.
2. Description of Related Art
Several designs for intercoolers with protective covers have been previously proposed. Because the fins of an intercooler may present a generally flat surface, it is tempting for a user to rest an object on the intercooler. For example, a mechanic may rest a wrench on the intercooler while working on the motor vehicle. This can cause damage to the intercooler fins, which are usually very thin and lightweight.
There is a need in the art for an intercooler with provisions that reduce the tendency of the intercooler fins to be damaged. In particular there is a need for an intercooler design that solves the problems addressed here, including an intercooler design that does not use an extra cover or an intercooler with sharp edges.